The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus.
A known vehicle steering apparatus includes a front steering gear which is connected with steerable front wheels of a vehicle. In addition, two rear steering gears are connected with steerable rear wheels of the vehicle. A position sensor determines the steering position of steerable front wheels of the vehicle. A controller is provided to control operation of the two rear steering gears and turning of the steerable rear wheels of the vehicle.
It is possible to oversteer the rear steerable wheels with respect to the front steerable wheels during the steering of the front steerable wheels and undesirably decrease the turning radius of the vehicle. This can also result in the sliding of the tire at an angle to the direction that it is pointing, which is known as tire scrub. If excessively large, the tire scrub can cause extensive wear to the tires resulting in poor traction and/or damage to the tire.